onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Policies
This page is, essentially, a set of rules that are set and expected to be followed as long as you participate in the growth of the Once Upon a Time wiki. These guidelines apply to adding images, making pages, editing the wiki and everything in between. Remember, all we want is a fun atmosphere and these'll help with that... hopefully. User Behavior *'Vandalism will not be tolerated'. Vandalism is deleting a large portion of the page without proper reason. If someone becomes a vandal, the admins have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time, depending on the severity of the act. *Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language, the comment should not be irrelevant, and should not be inflammatory. All comments are expected to use decent spelling, grammar and punctuation. Any comments insulting or harassing any users will deleted; such comments will also result in blocks. *In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. Get a neutral party to give an opinion. If they cannot do that, an admin will step in. Please see our category guide. *We do ask that major format changes (such as adding or deleting sections on articles) be run by the community first, to get a consensus. Ask any admin for details. Site Purpose *This is a wiki for the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. We are not affiliated with any other English Once Upon a Time wikis. As such, our content should not be posted on these kinds of sites. Neither should their content be posted on ours. Please be respectful of other people's hard work. *We have a featured article nomination here, a featured image nomination here, and a featured quote nomination here. All features will be reviewed by the admins and, if decided to be meeting the standards, they will put it on the queue. There will be new features every month. If you have any questions, go to Gigi. *You can add questions to the weekly poll here. The Poll Team consists of Applegirl, Prince of Hearts and Killian Jones. There will be a new poll every week. If you have any questions, you may speak to any one of them, or leave a comment on the Poll Submissions page. Profile Tags *Certain users with administration approved privileges have custom profile tag names listed on their profile username bar. You may find a list of what each custom profile tag is the equivalent of here. Editing Policy Page Format *To see what a sample character page format looks like, click here. *To see what a sample episode transcript page format looks like, click here. For further inquiries about transcripts, please see the leader of the Transcript Team, Utter solitude. Character Edits *Each character page follows what the character's name is given as in either the casting call or official ABC press release. A new character page may be named as per the name in the casting call, but can be changed in the future if the character appears and is shown to have a different name. Examples: Mulan was given the codename "Magnolia" in her casting call. Her page name was changed to Mulan when there was sufficient enough factual sources to confirm her character name was actually Mulan. *For appearances listing on episode pages, the names of the characters confirmed to appear are written as per what the official ABC press release says. Example: Greg Mendell was named in the press release for "In the Name of the Brother" as "Stranger" even though it was already known his actual name is Greg Mendell. So, for the episode appearances section for "In the Name of the Brother", he would be written as "Stranger" and not "Greg Mendell". *For writing character history summaries, we don't use nicknames of the characters, or shortened versions of the character name, such as Rumplestiltskin becoming Rumple. Counterpart pages are separate. Example: If you are writing on Mary Margaret's page, you do not write her in as Snow White for history edits. *Characters that are from the Enchanted Forest that have crossed over to Storybrooke who were not affected by the curse do not have Storybrooke counterparts, so therefore they do not have Storybrooke counterpart pages. Example: Hook is still Hook even though he came over to Storybrooke. He does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Trivia Edits Trivia should include information pertinent to the page, but should NOT be: *Speculation - Trivia that is not a true fact. *Major history plot points - Sentences that detail major plot points in an episode is unnecessary. Examples of major plot points would be, "Snow White biting the apple is what happens in the Disney movie" or "Rumplestiltskin makes a deal with Cinderella". However, obscure plot points are acceptable to write in as trivia. An obscure plot point would be something not everyone would know from watching the episode. For example, "Graham's last name is Humbert" or "The Star Wars theme is the ringtone of the Outsider" could be considered obscure plot points. *"Mirroring" references - Sentences that describe how one scene mirrors the other. *Disney and Lost references - This wiki already has Disney References and Lost References pages to use for listing references from Disney or Lost, so do not add them under episode or character page trivia. There are some exceptions. A Disney owned franchise, which is not a Disney made franchise, such as Star Wars or Marvel, may be written in as trivia. The wiki is not using Disney princess references, so don't add trivia like "Belle is the third Disney princess to appear" and so on. *Familial relations - Adding relatives or blood relations the character has to other people under trivia. The infobox template on each character page already has a section for editing in relatives. *Episode appearances notation - It is really not necessary to add under the trivia, after the first time a character/location/item has appeared in an episode, to repeat the same trivia a consecutive time on any page. For example, it is fine to add the first time a character/location/item appears or does not appear in an episode, "This the first episode to feature _____" or "This is the first episode to not feature _____" on an episode page. But for the second, third, and following appearances or nonappearances of the character/location/item, do not continue with the same consecutive trivia. *Same line notation - Do not add trivia that is talking about a character having used the same line in the current episode as a previous episode, such as, "When Regina gives Emma the apple turnover, she says, "I do hope you like apples", which is the same line she used in "The Thing You Love Most" when she gave Emma a basketful of her homegrown apples." *Timeline notation - Do not put timeline references under trivia, such as "The flashback scenes in this episode take place soon after those in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree", and some time before those of "Skin Deep" and "Red-Handed", which does not belong there. The wiki has individual timeline information pages for The Land Without Magic, Enchanted Forest, The Netherworld, Wonderland, and Frankenstein's Realm. Quotes Edits *For listing quotes under an episode page, make sure to put it under the "Quotes" heading. There is a maximum limit of only ten quotes per episode. Any quote added in after the tenth quote will be deleted. If you still wish to add a quote for a particular character, please see the Monologues page. Fluff Edits *Fluff editing will not be tolerated. Fluff editing includes but is not limited to changing of the codework in source mode when the change will not alter the actual appearance of the page. Such a change may be tolerable if there is another change in the edit as well. Spoiler Policy *Spoilers need to come from a reliable source, and should be referenced in articles. *It is our policy to lock an episode's page while it is airing. On the day a new episode is aired, the page will be locked from 7 PM Eastern time until 9 PM Eastern time. Comments may also be turned off during this time if spoilers are being leaked. Reliable Sources *Sources that are usually reliable will always link back to the article they got the information from; some tumblr blogs and wikis do this. IMDB's information is not always correct, so check it out beforehand; however, they're usually a good source for information. Please, do not use fan sites of Once Upon a Time as source or reference links. Speculation Edits *We do not create pages for a character, item, or location that does not exist in the Once Upon a Time universe, or has not been confirmed to appear by a reliable source, such as a press release. Such created pages will be deleted and removed from the wiki upon inspection. *We do not add information to already existing articles that is presumed to be fact, has not appeared on the show, or has not been confirmed by a reliable source. It is the practice of this wiki to consider information learned from promotional material and sneak peeks of upcoming episodes to be speculation, and such information should not be added until the episode itself concludes airing. Image Policy *The use of official ABC promotion photos are allowed under Fair Use; however, ABC reserves the right to ask us to remove any or all pictures from this wiki. *Fanart owners have their own copyright to their work. If the creator of a fanart sees their creation and wishes to remove it, they reserve the right to do so. *When uploading images, please use the following naming style: "xyyzzz" where "x" is the season number, (1 or 2), yy is the episode number, and zzz is a short description. An example would be "101Book1.jpg". This identifies that the image is from Season 1, episode 01, ("Pilot") and describes what is in the photo. Users who do not comply with this rule will be notified, and if the user continues to ignore the proper photo naming format, he or she will be blocked from further editing for a maximum of two weeks. If the user is a repeat offender, it is possible he or she will likely be blocked from the wiki indefinitely. *The proper naming format for Promotional and Behind the Scenes images is XXyyyPromo, XX being the episode number, yyy being a short description. The same format should be followed for Behind the Scenes images, replacing Promo with BTS. *The Once Upon a Time Wiki does not use photos watermarked by other sites; any such images will be immediately deleted. Additionally, please do not take watermarked photos and crop out said watermark; photos doctored this way will be deleted as well. *Do not upload images with an ABC or CTV logo. *Do not upload images from Tumblrs or Seriable. *Do not upload images from Fanpop. *If you upload an image, place it in all applicable galleries, and place it in its proper chronological place. Galleries *Galleries are to contain images only. This means no GIF images please. *When taking screenshots to save as photos and upload onto any gallery, please utilize the entire screen. Do not upload irregular shaped photos that only capture part of the screen as those are not acceptable, and will be subject to deletion. *The Galleries pictures should be either pictures of the character or of the episode from the show and not of other profiles of that character. Please, if you are cropping a photo to make it smaller to possibly use as a character's profile template picture, do not sort the photo into a gallery. As stated above, we do not put irregularly shaped photos into galleries. *If creating a Gallery page, please make sure to formulate it so that it looks like the other pages, with a Gallery Header and the pictures below. *Character galleries should include headers for episodes the character appeared in, in chronological order, and photos should be arranged chronologically in each episode section. *Episode galleries should have episode stills, promo photos, deleted scenes and behind the scenes photos in separate sections. The episode stills section should be in chronological order. Do not sort promo photos into any character galleries. Infobox Images If you would like to change an infobox image on a character's page, we require that you post in the comments section of the page, and get a consensus on what image should be used first. Note that in doing this, the image's photo page link on the wiki itself can be added as a link in the comment, but do not post the actual photo in the comment. This helps prevent edit wars over images. A photo which is cropped out to use as a character's profile photo should not be placed in any gallery. Chat Policies Unacceptable Behaviors *Excessive use of caps *Excessive cursing *Harassment/slander of another user - this includes insults directed at the room, or users *Spam/trolling/"invading" *Excessive linking to another wiki/outside site *Entering chat just to complain/protest a ban/block on another wikia Consequences Users engaging in the above behaviors will be warned by an Admin or Chat Mod. If the behavior continues, they will be "kicked" from the chat. If the user returns and continues, they will be banned for a period of time. If the behaviors continue after blocking, longer blocks will result. It is the discretion of the Admins and Chat Mods to extend bans, and to ban without kicking, depending on the severity of the offending behaviors. Age To comply with COPPA, all Wikia users must be 13 years old or over. This is enforced on OUaT wiki. If it becomes known in chat (or out) that a user is under 13, they will be blocked. "Sockpuppeting" "Sockpuppeting", using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on OUaT Wiki. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be blocked/banned, and the ban/block on the original account will be extended. Comment Policies Unacceptable Behaviors *Posting photos in a comment. Due to the large quantity of users posting miscellaneous photos as a comment and the issue of having photos on the wiki that are not used in the galleries at all, the wiki is disallowing the uploading of photos in comments. *Writing comments in full caps. *Spamming the comments section of any page. Each comment page is used to discuss topics pertaining to the page subject. Comments which go off topic or are not relevant to the page itself will be subject to deletion. Spam also includes a user posting the same comment on more than one page, or writing complete gibberish/nonsense. Trolling in comments is also unacceptable. *Advertising or excessive linking to another wiki/outside site. *Cursing, and use of explicit language. *Race discussions. The wiki does not tolerate prejudice or racism, and comments pertaining to this will be automatically deleted. Video Policies Renaming Videos *For promo or sneak peek videos that are uploaded onto the wiki under the Videos heading for any episode page, please rename the video to the format of the episode name; starting as 2x10--with "2" symbolizing Season Two, and "10" symbolizing the tenth episode of the season. After 2x10, type out the full name of the episode, which for the tenth episode would be "The Cricket Game", and after adding a "-", also include what type of video it is. An example of how the whole title would look is: 2x10 The Cricket Game - Promo 1. If it's a second promo, put it as Promo 2. If it's a sneak peek, it should look like this: 2x10 The Cricket Game - Sneak Peek 1. Category:Site administration